


reminisce

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Weird Biology, attempted sexual acts, i hate the tags i write, this shouldnt be making me laugh but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Floyd and Jade fondly remember their time in the sea while snuggling in bed together.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! starting off great with some leechcest :p
> 
> gentle reminder to head the warnings! this pairing is twincest n that's abt it!

Floyd wrapped his arms around Jade’s back and burrowed his face into his brother’s neck, basking in his scent as they laid in bed together. Jade smelled like home, after all. That sweet, familiar scent of mucus even though it was dulled by his human nose and Jade’s human skin not producing much.

The potion only transformed them enough to pass as humans and so they still had some features from their original forms, but they were significantly different from what they were used to. Their jaws, for example. The teeth are just as sharp as they were when at sea, but their second set of jaws had disappeared when they became human as there was nowhere in the body to keep them there properly. The correct set of body parts simply weren’t present. Same when it came to their mucus. They used to create enough to have multiple layers protecting their skin from the current, but now they barely made enough for half of a layer. It was useless to them as humans anyway, so Azul would collect it and give it to Vil. Though, the scent of it stuck to Jade and Floyd enjoyed it the most.

Another thing Floyd enjoyed was the warmth that Jade now had. Floyd wrapped his legs around Jade’s and nuzzled further into his neck. Jade hooked his arms around Floyd’s back and kept his head on top of his brother's.

For them, smell was the most important thing since coming into land. Their eyesight was never any good, though they refused to wear glasses like Azul, unwilling to admit any type of weakness to the other students, but their sense of smell was extraordinary. Because of that the smell on each other was the closest thing they had to remember the sea by. The largest comfort they had was each other.

This warmth as they cuddled each other in bed was reminiscent of the warm water in the shallow waters where they would rest, though not quite the same. Back in the Coral Sea, they would rest during the day. Moray eels were nocturnal, after all. Forcing themselves to adjust to being diurnal when becoming human was another adjustment for the twins, mainly Floyd. Jade and Azul had read up on humans beforehand, and Azul decided to prepare himself early for being diurnal rather than just waiting and seeing like Floyd.

“Ne, Jade?” Floyd mumbled.

“Yes, Floyd?” Jade replied, his voice barely above a whisper as he nuzzled Floyd’s hair.

“Doesn’t this remind ya of when we were just elvers?”

Jade laughed and pressed a soft kiss on his brother’s head. “With the way we’re tangled up right now, I’d say yes.”

In merfolk culture, it was a given that those who mate and keep the children must have the strongest bond, since they’re willing to raise life together rather than let the current raise them. It wasn’t uncommon for parents to mate and leave the larva in the open sea to survive on their lonesome. The twins themselves had parents with such a bond. When the twins caught their parents in a tangle for hours on end they learned how their species would mate and decided to try it themselves.

Floyd and Jade knew they would never choose anybody else but each other, and if mating was the way to prove they would stay forever then so be it. It’s not like they had to raise them properly, they just had to keep them. They would curl their tails around each other and try but nothing would happen. Eventually they realized it was because they both presented male.

At the time they held out hope for the future in case one of them could present as female. 

_ “What if I’m a girl too? What then, Jade?”  _

And Jade would pause to think.  _ “We might not change at the same time. We could mate in that window of time.” _

_ “We’re twins.” _ Floyd would pout.  _ “There’s probably, like, an increased chance for same time stuff.” _

Nowadays, they didn’t have any more concerns over mating. They didn’t need to prove their love to anybody else but each other, and they already knew how much they meant to each other. No need to prove anything to anyone. They still liked to embrace each other and keep the warmth. It had become a habit for the two of them, a familiar routine since they would commonly go to sleep in the same position while attempting to mate.

That was one thing that changed from childhood. When they would entangle themselves back then, it wasn’t warm. The sun was away when they were awake which made the world just more cold for them, even with the waters being warm. There wasn’t any heat from the friction as they snuggled each other either. It was more slimy, though it was hard to pinpoint that exact texture underwater since they were surrounded by moisture.

But now as Floyd held Jade in his arms and let himself be enveloped by his scent, he could feel the warmth radiating off his brother’s body. Maybe becoming human wasn’t so bad with perks like these. Even if his body wasn’t what it used to be, humans being pathetic and unable to produce anything for protection, there were some things to enjoy that they wouldn’t be able to at sea. 

The thought sparked a curiosity in Floyd.

“Hey…” He started off. “Do you like being human? I know we did this for Azul’s sake, ‘cos he’s just so interesting and we had to follow ‘em, but is it fun for you? Without Azul, I mean.”

Jade hummed happily. “I’ve found that I rather like all the plants the land has to offer.”

“Gross! You’re talking about your stupid mushroom obsession again!” Floyd made a face at that automatically though Jade couldn’t see it. Jade didn’t bother to move to see Floyd and Floyd didn’t bother to move so Jade could see him. They were both rather comfortable in their current positions. 

“It’s not gross, Floyd.” Jade fake-pouted. He wasn’t really hurt by it. Jade actually found it amusing how much Floyd hated mushrooms. Jade kind of wanted to torture Floyd with them, but he decided to leave it at that. There were quite a few uses to mushrooms, and if Floyd used them in that context maybe he would like them more. A purely scientific experiment, for another time.

“Is too!” Floyd clutched harder onto Jade’s back and bit his neck. Jade jolted at the feeling of sinking teeth in his neck and punched Floyd’s back. Now wasn’t the time for such acts. They needed to go to sleep, lest they give back into their natural nocturnal instincts. Floyd retracted his fangs.

“No fun~” The wilder twin said, probably on the verge of saying ‘tch.’ Jade shifted and looked into Floyd’s heterochromatic eyes before pressing his lips to Floyd’s. Floyd reciprocated, moving his lips slowly against Jade’s. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Let’s sleep.”

“Okay~”

And the twins fell into a slumber, enjoying the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> i know too much about moray eels. if anyone asks why i know these facts im gonna say i was researching. wont respond to the "for what?"
> 
> fun fact i almost wrote "moral eels" and these eels have anything but morals (okay they HAVE morals. just fucked up ones)


End file.
